


Comfortember 27: Park

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Post-Promised Day, playdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Gracia Hughes and Denny Brosh have a playdate.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Denny Brosh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 27: Park

Denny Brosh leaned back on the bench with a lazy smile, keeping half an eye on the twins. They were running around, scooping up shirtfuls of bright yellow leaves and dumping them into a big pile in the middle of the park. Was it big enough to jump into yet?

"Maaaaybe,” Elicia hughes considered, then declared with a skyward thrust of her arms, “but it could be bigger!" The twins nodded solemn agreement and scattered to find more leaves. Next to him, Gracia laughed.   


"My little Fuhrer," she said, rolling her eyes. Denny grinned.  


"She's a born leader!" He enthused, sincerely, and Gracia turned her laughter on him. But it was kind laughter, gentle and warm, and he just smiled bigger. Their regular playdates had quickly become the highlight of his week, laughing with Gracia while the twins bonded with Elicia. Sometimes he brought the baby to give Amarette a moment of quiet, but "the baby" was a toddler now, and he wanted to do everything the twins did, and the twins didn't want anything to do with _him,_ so, "the baby” was at home today. And THAT meant Denny and Gracia could actually hold an adult conversation.   


Their talk wandered around through radio shows, news from the east, local gossip, how nice it is to talk to another adult. And... for whatever reason, today, as the kids switch from leaf-leaping to playing alchemist, the adults end up talking about their love lives. Or rather, their lack of them. Denny slumped against the bench and hung his head.   


"It's hopeless. What girl would want to date a guy with four kids?" Amarette didn't count; she was an adult. But it made the whole thing even weirder--if Denny ever DID find a girl, ~~_get married_~~ , gosh that would be nice, but then what would Amarette do? She couldn't stay with THEM, that would be too weird. Would they split the littles? Who would go where? It's hopeless, Denny's decided, which is why he hasn't been on a date in months.  


"Oh, you'd be surprised," Gracia countered. "Maybe a gal wants a big family but can't have kids of her own. Or maybe she's willing to forego having kids of her own because she knows how special you are."   


He was special? He was special! Denny’s heart swelled and he sat up straighter. But Gracia’s eyes turned sad and she looked away.   


"I'm the one who should be worried. I'm a widow, an old woman, AND I have a child. Not to mention my late husband was close with General Mustang. So much baggage. _I'm_ the one who's completely undateable."  


He looked at her with mouth hanging open. Was she serious? "What, no way! You're really pretty, and Elicia's a great kid, and screw Mustang, I'd totally date you!"  


Then his brain caught up and he slapped a hand over his mouth.  


"Oh! Uh! That came out wrong, I mean--don’t worry, it's not like I have a crush on you or anything, don't worry! I just, you know, ..."   


She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and gave him a sly smile.  


"You wouldn't turn me down if I asked?"  


He felt himself blushing, imagining the scenario. He'd never been asked out by a girl before, much less a WOMAN. "I, uh, ... I mean... "  


She laughed and gave his hand a little squeeze. Denny's heart skipped a beat.   


"Just teasing," she said, but her eyes twinkled with mirth. "I know what you meant. And thank you. Of course you know," she added with a wink, "I wouldn't turn you down either. I've seen you shirtless. Oh shoot, look at the time. _ELICIA! TIME TO GO!_ " Abruptly, she stood up and yelled to the herd. The herd whined in dismay, but came running. Gracia scooped up Elicia and off they went.  


"Byeeee!” Elicia called over her mother’s shoulder.  


"Big brother, are you okay?" The twins asked, and Denny realized he’d just been sitting there staring after them.

"I... don't know.”   



End file.
